


Hardest of Hearts

by yodepalma



Series: ffxv rarepairs 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Attempt at Humor, Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinted Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, M/M, POV Outsider, The Author Regrets Nothing, but you kind of have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Cor Leonis doesn’t havereal emotions. It’s a fact. Right up to the day his boyfriend brings him coffee in the Citadel.written for ffxv rare pair week day 5: holding hands.





	Hardest of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyskiesblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/gifts).



> Title is from Florence + the Machine, because it's the song that came on when I gave up looking for a title. 
> 
> I'm not sure if this counts as a rare pair. Up until the moment I wrote this, it was a _nonexistent_ pair. But I would like to assure you that I'm way more confused about this crackpair than you'll ever be.

Julius can’t bring himself to walk into the training room. He’s not _scared_ or anything, he’s just...nervous. And a bit weirded out from the night before, when he’d taken his girlfriend out to dinner and he could’ve sworn—

But, no, that’s stupid. The Marshal doesn’t _date_ ; it’s the longest-running rumor floating around the Citadel. Nobody’s ever seen him out with _anyone_ , not in all the time Julius has been working with the Crownsguard. He must’ve seen somebody else. His mind had been playing tricks on him. Cor would probably laugh if Julius brought it up, assuming he’s _capable_ of laughter.

So there’s no reason not to go in and get his training in for the day. He takes a deep breath and opens the door, stepping inside silently so nobody will notice him.

Not that anybody _would_. They’re all staring at Cor, who’s looking at his phone with something that’s _almost_ a smile. Julius tries not to gawk. Cor doesn’t _have_ facial expressions; it’s a well-known fact.

Julius walks over to Maurus and Donata, who are huddled together and whispering. Probably trying to figure out what Cor’s so happy about.

“Well, what else _can_ it be?” Maurus whispers. “Nothing else makes _sense_.”

Julius clears his throat gently. Maurus and Donata jump and immediately look toward Cor, who appears to be texting. Then they turn twin glares on him.

“I, uh.” Julius clears his throat again. “I might know what’s going on. With the Marshal.”

“You’d be the only one who _does_ ,” Donata says, but she’s leaning toward him with her eyes shining. “So, spill. What’s the secret?”

“I think I saw him out at the restaurant I was at last night.” Julius huffs when they both stare at him without comprehension. “He was on a _date_.”

“No way.” Maurus shakes his head. “It was probably just a friend.”

“They were _holding hands_.” Julius crosses his arms and scowls. “Do you hold hands with your friends?”

“But—but it’s _Cor_.” Donata looks horrified. “He only has eyes for his job.”

“I guess he’s still _human_ ,” Maurus mutters. “And not a living statue like we thought.”

“I don’t believe it.” Donata shakes her head. “There’s no way he has a girlfriend.”

“You’re right.” Cor’s unexpected voice makes Julius’ heart stop. “I have a boyfriend.”

He’s still wearing that same sort-of-smile, and it’s even creepier up close. Julius hadn’t thought his face could _do that_.

Then to make matters worse, an unfamiliar voice calls out "Good morning, Cor!" in a sing-songy tone. The man sauntering into the room with a large to-go cup of coffee _obviously_ doesn't belong there. He's dressed better than the _prince's advisor_. Julius feels scruffy just looking at him.

"Dino," Cor says simply, accepting the coffee and a kiss on the cheek. "How did you get into the Citadel?" He doesn't look too concerned about the answer as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"We all have our secrets, kitten." Dino winks.

Julius takes a step back and considers closing his eyes so he doesn't have to witness the carnage. Cor is going to _murder_ the poor man.

Except he doesn't. He smiles instead, a real honest-to-god smile that's the most terrifying thing Julius has ever seen.

"I should have someone escort you out," Cor says mildly.

"Or _you_ could escort me out." Dino steps forward with a wicked smile and traces random patterns in Cor's shirt with a finger. "We could find a nice broom closet."

Cor's weird smile doesn't even twitch. "Maybe next time," he says, putting a hand on Dino's hip and tugging him in _closer_. "I'll have to find a closet. Or make one."

"I think I can see myself out today, then." Dino leans in for a kiss.

Julius _tries_ to look away, but morbid curiosity makes him keep looking. Cor is surprisingly shameless about the PDA, and he looks like a _great_ kisser. Dino even tugs him back in for a second kiss when he tries to back away.

It's the most utterly surreal moment of Julius' life. And considering where he works, that's saying a lot.

"I'll call you when I'm done today." Cor actually manages to pull away this time, smiling again at Dino's disappointed sigh. "And I'll see you for dinner."

"And for dessert, I hope." Dino's smirk looks _smug_. It kind of makes Julius want to punch him.

"And dessert," Cor agrees without missing a beat. "Now let me work."

"If I _must_." Dino sighs and kisses Cor's cheek again. "Have a good day, kitten."

"You too." Cor watches him saunter back out of the room, but as soon as the door closes behind Dino the smile drops away from his face. He drinks the rest of his coffee and turns back toward them. His eyes narrow as he seems to realize that everyone is just staring at him. "You're supposed to be training," he says.

His voice is bland, but there's still a mad scramble as everyone disperses. _Nobody_ wants to piss Cor off. The last person who did still tries to run away when he catches sight of Cor in the hallway.

"This day can _not_ get any weirder," Donata mutters, pulling Julius and Maurus with her to get their weapons. Which, of course, is the moment Gladiolus Amicitia walks in with the prince's best friend draped over his back. Donata's hand hovers over a sword as her jaw drops. "...I stand corrected."

**Author's Note:**

> somebody stop me i can't stop shipping dino with literally everybody


End file.
